x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Room
Danger Room Disc Locations The danger room is a holographic simulator that allows the X-Men to hone their battle skills without the dangers that exist in the real world. Sparing and Skirmish can be accessed from the main menu while the lessons take place in story mode and can be accessed from Xtraction points. Sparing The danger room is available from the main menu where you can have some multiplayer fun in Sparring and Skirmish. Sparring lets you choose different map areas where you will fight against different characters for a high score. Characters become unlocked as you progress through the game and all sparing scores are kept in the records section under the sparring options. Skirmish This is a multiplayer free-for-all with no health or energy limits. Use this area to practice beating on your friends. Lessons There are danger room discs hidden throughout the story mode. Once you find the discs you can access the danger room from any Xtraction point throughout the game and participate in the lesson. Experience gained in the training missions translates to the story missions, so if you are having difficulty with a level it may make sense to get some extra experience in the danger room and try again. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Freshman Exams Smash the crates You have 30 seconds to smash through all the crates. Use combos and hurry to earn extra credit. Pick up Crates Simply walk over to five crates and press the grapple button twice to pick them up and throw them. Triple Hit Press the basic attack button three times in a row on three consecutive opponents. Knockback Hit the secondary attack button, knockback twice on three consecutive opponents. Popup Use the popup attack: primary, primary, secondary, four times. Trip Hit primary, secondary, primary to trip up an opponent 5 times. Stun Hit secondary, primary, secondary, secondary 6 times within 2 minutes. Throw Throw an enemy 7 times within 2 minutes. Hit the grapple button to throw. Teamwork 101 Call for help from your allies 10 times within 2 minutes. Teamwork 102 Call for help from your allies 10 times within 1 minute. Combined Powers 101 Execute 5 power combinations within 4 minutes. Time the attacks for when your ally attacks. Combined Powers 102 Execute 7 power combinations within 4 minutes. Time the power attacks. Freshman Final Exam This is more of a challenge than the other training courses. You must find and destroy all of the generators in the area within 3 minutes. It is a very small area and the generators are along the four walls of the room. The real test is staying alive after the generators have been taken out. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sophomore Exams Protect 201 You must stop the brotherhood from destroying vents for 2 minutes. The vents can take a large amount of damage so its generally easier to attack enemies instead of camping by the vents. Defend 201 This training session takes place in the X-Mansion. You must protect students and other mutants from attacking soldiers for 2 minutes. Stay in the center of the room and choose a character with a powerful ranged attack. This will allow you to cover as much ground as possible. Defend 202 The team must defend a civilian and two vehicles for two minutes. Stay near the objects that are in danger and use area or ranged mutant attacks to kill off approaching enemies. Focus 201 You have 3 minutes to defeat 4 Morlock Goths. The purpose of this mission is to teach you to defeat the enemy that is responsible for healing other enemies. The Morlock Goths are the women with the black pants and hair that attack with a wip. Ignore the other enemies and take these Morlocks out. Focus 202 This is the same training exercise as focus 201 except that you must defeat 6 Morlock Goths in 2 minutes. Challenge: Rogue Rogue must defeat 20 enemies and Mystique in under two minutes. Mystique is fairly harmless against Rogues melee attacks. Hit her with Rogue's punch attack repeatedly until she goes down. Qualifying Exam 200 The X-Men must protect the crew and the computers of the Arbiter for 2:00 minutes as soldiers attack. There are 4 computers. If you have built up any Xteme attacks, they are very useful in these clocked tests. The clock keeps running while the opponents are frozen and the Xtreme attack is performed. Beating this will advance you to junior status. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Junior Exams Challenge: Beast Reward: Bands of the Beast This simply involves using beast to trample enemy after enemy in a snowy setting. Defeat 20 enemies within two minutes. In challenges mutants have unlimited energy- so go nuts with those mutant powers. A strong ball attack is especially useful for taking out large groups of enemies. Combined Powers 301 This course requires using 5 power combinations with in two minutes. In single player mode this requires tapping the "call team" button just before unleashing a mutant attack. Combined Powers 302 The same as 301 except you must complete 7 power combo's in two minutes. Survival 301 This course is easy enough, you must survive for two minutes. The enemies never stop coming so use everything you've got. There are plenty of Xtreme tokens scattered around the level so don't be bashful with these helpful area attacks. Survival 302 The same as 301 except you must survive for three minutes. Assault 301 In an Arbiter type setting you must defeat 30 soldier type enemies within two minutes. Use combos to quickly pass this exam. Assault 302The same as 301, you must defeat 30 enemies in two minutes. The enemies now include nuclear guards and Acolyte warriors. Qualifying Exam 300 This course simulates the Weapon X labs where you must destroy all teleportors and 30 enemies in two minutes. There are 4 teleportors which are marked on the map. Because it is a small area, Xtreme attacks will take out around 5 enemies at a time. Challenge Storm This battle entails defeating 10 enemies and the mutant Marrow within 2 minutes. Storm has unlimited energy so use chain continuously. The soldiers mainly use ranged gun attacks, and Marrow lays on the ranged bone throws. For a quick victory repeatedly use mutant powers. Challenge: Iceman Iceman must protect the students at the Xavier Mansion. There are 20 enemies to defeat and two civilians to protect for two minutes. Use Iceman's freeze attack, but don't kill the enemies right away. It makes more sense to leave them frozen and deal with one attacker at a time. The civilians can also be pushed to the corner where they are easier to defend. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Senior Exams Protect 401 This course takes place in the Astral plane where you must protect all statues. There six statues but because of the way enemies spawn you will only need to worry about the two statues that stand on their own. Only the statue on the screen will take significant damage, so don't run back and forth between the two. Protect 402 This is the same as 401 except it lasts for three minutes and the fiends are more aggressive. Jean Grey's psychic shout is a must for this level. Make sure you are stocked up on energy packs, stand next to the statue and let'em rip. Sabotage 401 In this area you must take out 10 enemies and destroy 4 ladders. The ladders are marked on the map and the enemies spawn constantly. Easy enough. Sabotage 402 The same as 401 except you must kill 15 enemies in 45 seconds. Make the kills as you walk from ladder to ladder to speed things up. Focus 401 This takes place on the astral plane so use Jean Grey. You must defeat five enemies, defeat the astral fiend twice and complete the level within 1:30. A high level character will accomplish this exam within 5 seconds. Focus 402 This is the same as 401 except you must defeat 10 enemies and the Astral Shade twice in one minute. Graduation Exam 400 The exam takes place on the Astral Plane to take along at least one mentally powerful character. The team must rescue Xavier from the minions of the Shadow King while destroying statues. Objectives include: Defeat 25 enemies Defeat Astral Shadow 5 times Defeat Astral Fury 5 times Defend Professor X Destroy all statues Complete within 2 minutes. The professor appears as an objective as well as the six statues. Making sure the professor stays alive is the most difficult part of the mission. First defeat the enemies, then bump Xavier to the center of the map and use Jean Greys Scream to destroy the statues without straying too far from Xavier. Congratulation, you are now an X-Man. Challenge: Phoenix Reward: Mantle of the Phoenix You must defeat 20 enemies within two minutes as Jean Grey. Remember, she has unlimited mutant energy. Sonic scream takes them out like a charm. Challenge: Nightcrawler Reward: Agility of the Acrobat Nightcrawler must defeat Toad within two minutes. He has unlimited mutant energy. There are two Acolyte warriors that must be dealt with first. Use his mutant abilities constantly as his melee skills are lacking. Challenge Magma You must defeat 20 enemies within two minutes. The enemies include danger room robots and sentinels. Be sure to stay in Magma's fiery form and use melee attacks as they are generally stronger than her mutant attacks. Challenge: Colossus Colossus must defeat 20 enemies Defeat Pyro Destroy four alarm boxes The alarm boxes are marked on the map screen. Make sure to stay in Colossus' metallic form and head for the boxes first. Pyro shouldn't take more than a few smash hits and the rest is pie. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X-Man Exams Defend 501 The X-Men must defend two civilians from GRSO skirmishers. For an easy win, push the two civilians together and into a corner. A knockback area attack like Jean Grey's sonic scream will keep them out of trouble. Assault 501 You must defeat 25 enemies on the Astral Plane in three minutes. Again, Jean Grey is the go-to character. Use her scream to clear the room. This level, like most of the high level training exercises, requires characters to be fairly experienced. Assault 502 This is the same as 501 except that you must defeat 25 enemies within three minutes. Survival 501 The team must survive for three minutes against a horde of nuclear guards and Acolytes. Survival 502 This is the same as 501 except with tougher enemies. Acolyte Warriors and Masters join the weaker Acolytes for the brawl. Sabotage 501 Destroy the four alarm boxes. Ignore the enemies and make a round of the area while blasting the boxes marked on the map. Qualifying Exam 500 Storm must seal damaged sections of the Arbiter with her lightning power and survive for three minutes. There are three leaks in the hull that will rupture constantly throughout the three minutes. Travel between the three areas using chain lightning to seal the hull and damage attacking GRSO soldiers. Complete this challenge to become a legend. Challenge: Jubilee Reward: Hypnotic Skyburst Jubilee must defeat 50 enemies Destroy all generators Complete within two minutes The generators are along the four walls of the room. Use Jubilee's Xtreme attack to rack up a large amount of kills in one shot. Challenge: Gambit Reward: Dead Man's Hand Gambit must defeat 20 enemies Defeat Marrow's Lieutenant 4 times Complete within two minutes. The lieutenants can be identified by their glowing whip attacks. Gambit's staff slam is especially effective against groups due to its knockback ability. Challenge: Emma Frost Reward: Diamond's Aura Emma must destroy all statues on the Astral Plane. There are five of them and they are marked on the map. Use her fear attack to ward off approaching enemies. Challenge: Psylocke Reward: Heart of the Assassin The assassin must defeat Sabretooth and Mystique within two minutes. This would be a difficult task if not for the unlimited mutant energy. Sabretooth's special attack is the only thing to worry about in this test, so defeat him first. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Legend Exams Protect 601 You must protect the four generators for one minute. The Black guards of this level have multiple resistances so keep switching characters to defeat them. Focus 601 The team must defeat an Acolyte master five times within one minute. Storm's lightning gets the job done, and you don't even have to aim! Nightmare: Wolverine Reward: Shi'Ar Mind Gem You must defeat the ultimate predator twice within one minute with Magma. Ignore the other guards unless you need items and focus on the Wolverine type enemy. Make sure Magma is in her fiery form and use her lava attack repeatedly. Nightmare: Phoenix Reward: Shi'Ar body Shield You must defeat the Sun Goddess twice within one minute using Rogue. Equip the mind gem that was won in the previous Wolverine nightmare stage and a super psionic deflector if you have one. With this psychic armor equipped, this stage is quickly passed. Ignore the soldiers and use the southern strike to bat around the Sun Goddess like a doll. Nightmare: Cyclops Reward: Shi'Ar Energy Armor You must defeat the Chaos Lord twice in one minute with Nightcrawler. Its difficult to control Nightcrawler's teleport move, try to focus on the Chaos Lord while avoiding the soldiers. In fact, normal melee attacks are easier to aim, so this may be the best course of action. However, if you have the agility of the acrobat item it will make Nightcrawler's teleport moves so devastating that accuracy is not an issue. Nightmare: Colossus Reward: Sha'Ar Battle implants. You must defeat the champion of Rhodes twice in one minute with Gambit. Be sure to equip his dead man's hand item which will increase the damage of his Kinetic attacks. Or, if the damage inflicted by the champion is too great, use the Sha'Ar body shield to protect Gambit. Challenge: Legends Reward: Mask of Xorn The final danger room challenge pits the team against 40 enemies. They must defeat Dark Pyro and destroy the 4 temrinals within 5 minutes. Pyro is joined by Juggernaut. After these two are beaten, swarms of the most powerful Acolytes fill the area. Xtreme attacks and the highest possible mutant attacks are needed to keep them at bay. The reward for this stage is the very powerful mask of Xorn which gives a character infinite mutant energy. Use this to handily take on any danger room challenges that remain. Category:Courses